King Arthur
by Toby7
Summary: SLASH...Ok guys I don't know how else to explain this story except that it's the rewrite of the moviebook. And I'm doing it how I think it should have been done. AL, TOMC, GG, VB


King Arthur

Pairings: Arthur/Lancelot, Gawain/Galahad, Tristran/Julian (OMC)

Warnings: SLASH, Language, Violence, Romance, slight AU, SPOILERS for movie…and anything else will be at the top of future chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own King Arthur but I do own this story so don't copy it…and I own JULIAN so don't take him unless you ask.

NOTES: If you'll notice, I decided to write Tristan's name how it is written in the book…which is spelled: Tristran. I think it's cool, and I'm gonna use it. Also, this story is going to be written similar to my Pitch Black story 'Together Again' in that I'm using the book to help me write the basic story and the movie is gonna help out sometimes and then my imagination will help with anything else. Make sense?

**_Now OBLIVIOUSLY this is FICTION, so things are going to be DIFFERENT from the movie. Now that means that some facts are going to be WRONG. That's how I want it and that's how it's gonna be. Thanks. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of 'King Arthur'_**

CHAPTER ONE

Sarmatian knights. There were seven of them left now. After fourteen years of service and out of twenty-three men, there were only seven of them left.

The commander of these Sarmatian knights is Arthur Castus. At only ten years old, he joined the Roman army just days after his mother was killed in a fire. He was made an officer as soon as he was old enough to command. And because his father, Uther Pendragon, had been the leader of the Sarmation knights, tradition demanded that Arthur follow in his footsteps.

Arthur gained a reputation as a fearless fighter and an intelligent leader of men rather quickly. He led Roman troops in victory after victory, but quickly became displeased with the restricted way in which the Romans waged war. One night an idea came to him to put together a handpicked Sarmatian cavalry, each man highly practiced in the art of battle, each with his own unique skills. And each able to fight on horseback, a skill not many possessed.

When he began to assemble this cavalry of men, Arthur knew exactly whom he would choose to be the very first of his knights. Lancelot. In Arthur's opinion, Lancelot was the greatest fighter he had ever seen. Although, some say that Arthur's relationship with Lancelot made him biased. Lancelot and Arthur had met when they were fourteen and fighting for the Roman army. They had trained together and fought side by side almost constantly since then. As they began to learn of other aspects of life—like the beautiful women who were always available to brave knights in Rome—they experienced those pleasures together as well. Then later, they discovered that they enjoyed those pleasures with just each other.

For over two years, Arthur and Lancelot worked their way through the Roman army, looking for Sarmatian warriors worthy of becoming knights.

The second knight Arthur acquired was Bors—a boisterous, two fisted fighter. Then came the quiet scout Tristran, one of the greatest archers Arthur had ever seen. He met the ONCE shy, but brave, Galahad in battle and removed Dagonet—fierce in manner but surprisingly gentle of heart—from a Roman military prison where he was serving a term for insubordination. And then the last of the knights still living was Gawain. Gawain had come to Arthur asking to be a part of the extraordinary group of great fighters. When Arthur had seen Gawain's talent with both lance and sword, he immediately invited the young man to join their numbers.

The first time all twenty-three knights were gathered together, they were shocked to find a huge, round table in an otherwise bare room. Arthur had stood at his chair next to Lancelot and said, "Knights, for men to be men, we must first all be equal. And we are ALL equal at this table and in this company."

Despite Arthur's words that day, they all knew that there was a leader among them, and they were happy to acknowledge it.

And now, fourteen years later, just five days until they were free, they had just one final mission to complete.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The six knights sitting in their seats at the round table quieted down when Arthur walked into the room. They could tell from the expression on his face that something was up.

Arthur stopped behind his chair and looked around at the last of his knights. On the left side of the circular table sat Galahad, Gawain, and Tristran. Then directly across from Arthur and Lancelot sat Dagonet and Bors.

Arthur looked down to his left at Lancelot and then back up again. "Knights, we have one last mission."

The men said nothing, but their eyes shone with determination.

"Nothing dangerous, I hope." Bors said grinning. Arthur rolled his eyes and sat down.

Lancelot spoke up, "Are you suddenly afraid of danger Bors?"

"Course not. But our term of service is up in a few days. We're about to be free men." Bors explained.

The knights smiled happily at each other. After fifteen long years, they would soon be free.

"Bors is right." Dagonet said, taking a long sip of his wine. "Be a shame just to get ourselves killed when we're only days away. That would make for a lot of unhappy ladies who we have yet to encounter." He paused and looked around at the knights. "Well, women for me and Bors at least."

The knights laughed.

Tristran said, "Oh, yes Dag, I'm sure there are many lovely ladies out there praying for the moment when you and your huge belly make an entrance."

They laughed again.

Dagonet patted his stomach proudly. "We can compare numbers when it's over, Tristran."

Tristran smirked. "Somehow, I don't think Julian would be to happy with me if I were to partake in your game."

"That's right. Lil Julian WOULDN'T like that very much, would he?" Dagonet said grinning. "So I guess I win by default."

"I don't know, Dag." Bors said with a raised brow. "Julian could be woman enough…what with his small frame, long brown hair, quiet voice and soft features…yeah he could pass for a woman. He even works as a barmaid!"

The knights laughed and then laughed harder when Tristran's knife when flying past Bors' left ear and clanged against the stonewall.

"Ok, ok. Let's leave Julian alone. He's a good man. Besides it's not smart to say such things about someone who fixes your drinks." Gawain said with a grin.

After they calmed down, Lancelot spoke up. "Where are we going and when?"

"There is an emissary from Rome coming here to Hadrian's Wall…it's Bishop Germanus."

The other knights were not impressed. Of them all, only Arthur was a Christian. The rest either thought little of religion or still clung to the pagan gods of their Sarmatian heritage.

"And what is so important about this Bishop?" Lancelot asked.

"Well, for one thing he has our release papers." Arthur said grinning.

The knights cheered loudly.

Arthur continued, "They are coming directly through Woad territory. The Bishop is only being guarded by a handful of Roman legionnaires, and you know how useless they are when there is trouble. So, our job is to go out and make sure the Bishop arrives safe and sound back here at the wall. We leave in four days time at noon."

"Well, I would hate to have anything happen to those papers." Bors said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Although I do not care what happens to the Bishop." Dagonet added.

Arthur rolled his eyes again. "Well save the papers for us all and save the Bishop for me ok?" He smiled at his knights.

"I think that's fair enough. Don't you men?" Lancelot asked standing up.

The others raised their wine goblets in answer.

"Right, who's for some fun?" Galahad spoke for the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fun for Bors and Dagonet was more drinking. Galahad and Gawain were locked up in their shared quarters having their own kind of fun, Tristran was sitting quietly in the corner with Julian on his lap and Lancelot and Arthur were out in the stables checking on their horses.

"So…" Lancelot began, brushing his horse's back with his hand.

Arthur looked up from where he was seated against the far wall. "So?" He inquired.

Lancelot bit his lip. "I've decided to go with you."

Arthur cocked his head to the side. "Go with me where?"

"You know…when you go to visit your friend in Rome." He explained, still not looking in Arthur's direction.

Arthur smiled. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…what harm can a little visit do. It's not like we're going to MOVE there. We're coming back here." He turned his head sharply in Arthur's direction. "Right?"

"Yes, of course we're coming back. Do you think that after fifteen years of living with you and the knights that I could just move away from them? It wouldn't feel right to live so far away from the men. Besides…this place has become my home."

Lancelot nodded and turned back to his horse. He pat him on the head and then walked over to crouch in front of Arthur. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Arthur's brow furrowed. "For what?"

Lancelot shrugged and sat down in the dirt.

"For wanting to live here. I'd follow you to Rome if that's where you wanted to live Arthur, but—"

"But you wouldn't be happy there. I know. And that's why we're going to live here…with the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just five more days you know." Julian said. He was sitting on Tristran's lap fingering the braids in his lovers black hair.

Tristran grinned. "Five more days 'till I'm free."

Julian opened his mouth to say something else when another's voice stopped him.

"Julian! Get your lazy ass back to work or else!" Johns, the fat Roman slob who ran things at the bar, yelled out.

Julian tensed and then started to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tristran asked tightening his arms around Julian's waist.

"Tristran, you heard Mr. Johns. I have to get back to work or he'll…" Julian trailed off and looked away from his lover.

"Or he'll hit you again?" Tristran's face grew dark. "Oh, no. You see, ol' Johns and I had a talk. He touches you again and I'll take the skin from his back."

Julian turned sharply to look at Tristran. "You'll do no such thing!"

"Won't I?" Tristran asked. "Julian…" Tristran stopped and looked past Julian's shoulder to see Johns' lumbering form making his way quickly over to them.

When Johns was within distance, Tristran pulled his long curved sword from his back and brought it swiftly to the front. He had timed it just right so that the next step Johns took, he would have the tip of Tristran's sword at his throat.

Johns gasped and took three steps back. He turned quickly when he ran into something. Bors and Dagonet were there and just behind them stood Arthur and Lancelot.

Bors cracked his knuckles. "Do we have a problem?"

Johns squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. "J-Julian." He stopped and cleared his throat again when his voice came out a little high. "Julian has to get back to work. There are many customers and not enough barmaids ah!" He screamed when he was poked in the back by something sharp. "Bar-people! Bar-people to work." He hesitated slightly and then continued. "And there are a few demanding that they receive other services from him as well."

Tristran moved Julian off his lap and stood quickly. "Ah, now you see Johns…you and I had a little talk about that too. But I think you need a little reminding." He handed Julian his sword then unsheathed a dagger from his belt and stepped around to stand in front of the large Roman. "If I find out that Julian was forced to whore himself just so you could make a little more money, you won't only loose the skin from your back, but skin from somewhere else as well. Then if I'm in the right mood…" He grinned. "I might even relieve you of your pain." He made a small slice in the crotch of Johns' pants. "Do I make myself clear?"

Johns nodded his sweaty and pale face quickly. "C-clear."

"Get out of here and find someone else to work to night." Tristran said and Johns hurried off as quickly as his large body would allow.

"Well, that looked exciting. What'd we miss?" Gawain's voice sounded from behind the group.

The knights and Julian laughed.

Bors answered Gawain's question. "Tristran here just threatened to skin ol' Johns' shaft and then cut it off afterwards!" Bors laughed loudly and the others joined in, enjoying his enthusiasm.

"Well, I hope you cut it off soon Tristran…it'll be a sad day when he impregnates a woman." Galahad spoke up from his spot on Gawain's left.

"A whore most likely. Yes. Do hurry along with that threat…we definitely don't need any of HIM running around." Lancelot said grinning.

The group laughed again and gathered together to enjoy the rest of their night.

END CHAPTER ONE

Well, that's chapter one of my very first King Arthur story. I would gladly appreciate some reviews AND some help with the title…I just don't know what else to call it.

If you have any questions just let me know and if you want a reply then leave an email address and I'll get back to you. Haha…that sounded like an answering machine.

Anyway, what did you guys think of Julian? I like him so I gave him a pretty good part in my story.

Thanks to Niere for beta-ing this story.


End file.
